kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganbarider
is an arcade game exclusive character featured in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. History The Ganbarider system is created by , a Kamen Rider researching organization. They found a horrorible enemy will threaten the Earth's peace in the future. In order to fight against the enemies, they created a Avatar Rider with limitless possibilities. They also found people who are able to use this system, with strong wills and good talent to fight against the enemies. As one of the customizable Riders in Ganbarizing, his appearance is decided by the player. His unique feature is his screen monitor mask which he can change to utilize various abilities. Furthermore, he can use almost every Rider's weapon and skills in the series, such as the Trigger Magnum, Medajalibur, WizarSwordGun, Daidaimaru, etc. by utilizing what is known as . In one of the Ganbarizing trailers, he is chasing another Ganbarider while helping Kamen Rider Wizard to fight Medusa and the group of Ghouls. After both Riders defeat the Phantoms, he uses his Ganbaride Driver to teleport and assist Kamen Rider Gaim in his battle with Demushu. The Riders manage to weaken the Over Lord before finishing him off with their Rider Slash attacks. Manga The Ganbarider is featured in his own web manga series which was hosted on the official Ganbarizing website until 2016. Ganbarider Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.5 seconds Equipment Devices *'Ganba Driver' - Transformation/teleportation device *'Ganbaride Cards' - Collectible accessories Weapons *Ganba Sword - Ganbarider's own primary weapon. Given while character created. *Ganba Blaster - Ganbarider's own primary weapon. Given while character created. *Ganba Tomahawk *Most Rider weapons http://www.ganbarizing.com/room/parts.php **Primary Riders ***Ridol Whip ***Ridol Stick ***Revolcane ***Vortech Shooter ***Bio Blade ***Dragon Rod ***Storm Halberd & Flame Saber ***Shining Caliber (Twin Mode) ***Drag Saber ***Phone Blaster (Faiz Ver.) ***Faiz Edge ***Faiz Shot ***Faiz Blaster (Buster Mode) ***Blay Rouzer ****Blay Rouzer (Enhanced) ***King Rouzer ***Ongekibou Rekka ***Armed Saber ***Kabuto Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) ***Perfect Zecter (Sword Mode) ***DenGasher ****Sword Mode ****Gun Mode ****Rod Mode ****Ax Mode ***DenKamen Sword ***Dogga Hammer ***Zanvat Sword ***Ride Booker ****Sword Mode ****Gun Mode ***Metal Shaft ***Trigger Magnum ***Prism Sword & Bicker Shield ***Medajalibur ***Medagabryu Axe Mode ***Rocket Module ***Spike Module ***Elek Module Billy the Rod ***Fire Module Hee-Hackgun ***Cosmic Module Barizun Sword ***WizarSwordGun ****Sword Mode ****Sword Mode (Dual Wielding) ****Gun Mode ***Axcalibur ***Musou Saber (Gaim Ver.) ***Daidaimaru ***Musou Saber & Daidaimaru ****Musou Saber & Sonic Arrow ***Pine Iron ***Ichigo Kunai ***Kachidoki Flags ***Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun ****Gun Mode ****Greatsword Mode ***Handle-Ken ***Door-Ju ***Trailer-Hou ***Gan Gun Saber ****Blade Mode ****Two Sword Mode ****Gun Mode *****Gun Mode & Bat Clock Gun Mode ****Hammer Mode ***Sunglasseslasher ****Sword Mode ****Blaster Mode ***Gan Gun Saber (Blade Mode) & Sunglasseslasher (Sword Mode) ***Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) ****Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) & Gashacon Key Slasher (Blade Mode) ***Gashacon Key Slasher ****Blade Mode ****Gun Mode ***Drill Crusher ****Blade Mode ****Gun Mode ****Blade Mode & 4Koma Ninpoutou ***4Koma Ninpoutou ***Hawk Gatlinger ***Fullbottle Buster ****Buster Blade Mode ****Buster Cannon Mode ***Kaizoku Hassyar ***Zikan Girade (Ken Mode) ***Ride HeiSaber **Secondary Riders ***GM-01 Scorpion ***Dark Visor ***Wing Lancer ***Kaixa Blaygun ***Garren Rouzer ***Ongekikan Reppu ***Gatack Double Calibur ***ZeroGasher ****Saber Mode ****Bowgun Mode ***Ixa Calibur ****Ixa Calibur Gun Mode & Ixariser ***Diendriver ***Engine Blade ***Birth Buster ***Meteor Storm Shaft ***Dice Saber ***Mirage Magnum ***Banaspear ***Mango Punisher ***Zenrin Shooter ***Gan Gun Hand (Rod Mode) ***Deep Slasher ****Sword Mode ****Blaster Mode ***Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) ***Beat Closer ***Cross-Z Magma Knuckle ***Zikan Zax (Ono Mode) **Extra Riders ***Magna Visor ***Chalice Arrow ***Leangle Rouzer ***Jacorder ***Skull Magnum ***Hamel Cane ***Budou Ryuhou ***Kiwi Gekirin ***Duri Noko ***Donkachi ***Kagematsu ***Sonic Arrow ***Musou Saber (Zangetsu Ver.) ****Musou Saber & Melon Defender ***Shingou-Ax ***Gashacon Magnum (Handgun Mode) ***Front Armed Unit & Rear Armed Unit ***Gashacon Sparrow (Sickle Mode) ***Gashacon Parabragun (Ax Mode) **Villainous Riders ***Satan Sabre ***Veno Saber ***ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) ***Musou Saber & Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim Ver.) ***Yomimaru ***Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter ***Break Gunner (Gun Mode) ***Lupin Gunner (Gun Mode) ***Transteam Gun ***Steam Blade ***Nebulasteam Gun ***Gashacon Bugvisor II (Chainsaw Mode) **Mix-and-Match Dual wielding ***Revolcane & Satan Sabre ***Ride Booker (Gun Mode) & Diendriver ***WizarSwordGun (Sword Mode) & Daidaimaru ***Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) & Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) ***Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) & Ganba Sword ***Kabuto Kunai Gun & ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) ***Daidaimaru & Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim Ver.) ***Chalice Arrow & Sonic Arrow ***Door-Ju & Zenrin Shooter ***Dori Noko & Donkachi ***Kagematsu & Kagematsu Shin ***Trigger Magnum & Skull Magnum ***Dragon Rod & Storm Halberd ***Handle-Ken & Engine Blade ***Sunglasseslasher & Deep Slasher (Sword Mode) ***Drill Crusher & Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) ***Medagaburyu & Gashacon Parabragun ***Drill Crusher (Blade Mode) & Beat Closer ***Transteam Gun & Nebulasteam Gun ***Drag Saber & Dark Visor ***Blay Rouzer & Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) ***Magna Visor & Garren Rouzer ***Phone Blaster (Faiz Ver.) & Ixariser ***Lupin Gunner & Break Gunner ***Perfect Zector & Gatack Double Calibur (Minus Calibur) ***Jacorder Rod & Satan Sabre Shift Car Shift Ganbarider is a hypothetical Shift Car based on the Ganbarider. :Shift Ganbarider exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Notes *His default appearance is very similar to Kamen Rider Double's, as they both have bug-like eyes, and have some sort of accessory on their heads. **His sword also slightly resembles the Prism Bicker's Sword. *His Driver's design resembles the Decadriver. **The face of Ganbarider's helmet would serve as the basis of the DecadeArmor's Dimension Face. *His name is a portmanteau of "Ganbare" ("Do your best!" in Japanese) and Rider. Gallery Ganbarider card 02.png|Ganbarider's default card Ganbarider Card.png|Ganbarider's default card with Daidaimaru Ganbarider_logo.png|Ganbarider logo GBRfinisher01.jpg|Ganbarider performs the Lighting Sonic GBRfinisher03.jpg|Ganbarider performs the Strike End GBRfinsiher02.jpg|Ganbarider performs the Rider Rocket Punch Gbrhyper.png|Customized Ganbarider performs the Shooting Mirage Ganbarider (civilan).png|Ganbarider's civilian identity from the web manga Ganbarider (manga ver.).png|Ganbarider as seen in the Ganbarizing manga Ganbarider Henshin.png|Gabarider Transforming Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Video Game Riders Category:Heroes Category:Card Riders